


Small Bump

by duckfuck



Series: short Larry fics written on the phone [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 5 months pregnant with Harry's child and Curly is so happy and obsessed about Louis and their baby. He takes his old guitar and starts to sing a sweet song to their child, to help Louis relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT! 14.6.2015: I FORGOT TO ADD THE TAGS!!! I'm such an idiot! I was just checking my works and I noticed that this one didn't have any tags lmao so I'm really sorry about this! ;D
> 
> I feel so bad for not writing ANYTHING in a long time. I actually wrote this on my phone using Google Docs. I sent a copy of this fic to my email and then I copied it here and stuff.. if you see any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry about that. English isn't my best ya know? Anyhow, this fic was inspired by Ed Sheeran's lovely song 'Small Bump', and well, the title is from that song and the lyrics used in this fic. I don't own them, obviously. I also wrote this fic in the night, so ..

Harry looked at his boyfriend, who was currently relaxing on their soft couch and rubbing his 5 month pregnant tummy with his hand. Harry smiled at the sight. He was so happy. They were having a baby. He couldn't be happier, he has a sweet and innocent and beautiful boyfriend and really, a baby now, who he is going to see in 4 months.

"Haz? What are you looking at?" he heard Louis ask. Harry grinned and moved towards Louis and went down on his knees and kissed Louis' temple and rubbed his hand on Louis' tummy. "Just lookin' at my babies. 'm so happy, Lou." he said and Louis giggled.

"Really now?" Harry just nodded and softly kissed Louis' lips.

"I love you, Boo."

"I know. Love you too Hazza." Louis laughed and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Ugh I want to relax so badly, but I can't.." Louis whined and Harry chuckled.

"I know the right thing how to fix that. Be right back babe." Harry said and stood up, walking away into their bedroom and searching through their wardrobe. After he searched for a while, he found it. His guitar. He hasn't played it for a long time but it wasn't broken either. Harry tried it for a bit and smiled. It still works fine.

 

Harry walked back into their living room where his pregnant lover was.

"Harry where'd you go?" Louis asked.

"Gonna sing you a little bit. Might be good for our little baby and for you." Harry said and sat down on the floor next to Louis' swollen stomach.

Harry strummed a bit and then he started to sing and play the old guitar.

 

_You were just a small bump unborn,_  
_In four months you're brought to life,_  
_Might be left with my hair,_  
_But you'll have your mother's eyes,_  
_I'll hold your body in my hands_  
_Be as gentle as I can,_  
_But for now you're a scan on my unmade plans,_  
_A small bump, in four months you're brought to life_

_And I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_  
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one, and only._  
_And you can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh you are my one, and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright._

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._  
_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath the chin._  
_Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice._  
_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_  
_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

_And I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth,_  
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one, and only._  
_And you can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh you are my one, and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright._

_You can lie with me, with your tiny feet_  
_When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be_  
_Right in front of me for a couple weeks_  
_So I can keep you safe._

_'Cause you are my one, and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh you are my one, and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright._

_You're just a small bump unborn, for four months then torn from life._  
_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware, that's why._

 

Harry stopped singing and looked up to see a teary-eyed Louis looking at him with a heart-warming smile. Harry leaned over to peck Louis' lips and then placed soft kisses on his tummy. Louis giggled and Harry wiped Louis' tears away and grinned like an idiot. If he was an idiot, he'd be Louis' idiot.

"God Harry that was beautiful..!" Louis said.

"I'd do anything to cheer my babies up. I love you both so much." Harry said, making the pregnant boy blush slightly.

They were going to be a really happy family indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram: @chillax.larry or @yolo.lxrry


End file.
